I hope
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Short-fic] [Adaptación al español] Pierre Nodoyuna ha acordado una cita. Pero, ¿ira al plan? [Créditos a Melty Cat por la historia].


**N/a: Mi nota extensa la encontrarán al final.**

 **Créditos a Melty Cat por el escrito.**

 **.**

 **Nota inicial de Melty Cat: Basado en uno de mis viejos fanfics. Aunque tengan en cuenta que esto es un simple one-shot y que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal en absoluto.**

 **Pierre Nodoyuna © Hanna Barbera/Heatter Quigley**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento silbaba entre los árboles cuando Pierre estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en su auto. El cielo estaba gris y, sin embargo, extrañamente brillante, casi como si el sol tratara desesperadamente de mirar a través de las nubes. Era octubre y los árboles estaban casi desnudos, dejando a los inquietantes esqueletos detrás con simples manchas de color aquí y allá de las hojas que estaban aferrándose.

—Tan frío...

Pierre se estremeció, su aliento era claramente visible con cada palabra, como si su voz fuera una presencia física. La atmósfera era tan delgada, sus palabras se hicieron eco a través del valle abajo.

—No puedo creer que realmente acordara una cita —él sonrió levemente, el borde de su sombrero lo suficientemente alto como para mostrarlo—. No es como yo, ¿quién hubiera pensado que Pierre Nodoyuna alguna vez iría a una cita? —le sorprendió cómo se metió en tal situación. Por lo general, a él no le importaba nadie, mucho menos las mujeres. Nunca antes había tenido un vínculo romántico y todo parecía tan nuevo y emocionante. Nuevo, emocionante ... Y aterrador.

¿Qué le había hecho esta mujer? ¿Acaso esta sirena de pelo violeta había hechizado su alma y lo había llevado a un camino de destrucción? Ya no podía engañar sin un ataque de conciencia. Estaba arruinado, era una sombra de lo que era y sin embargo, curiosamente, no le importaba en absoluto. Todo lo que le importaba era ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras el silencio caía. Solo se podía escuchar el débil eco del valle y el crujir de las hojas en el suelo, pero era casi ensordecedor. Los nervios, al parecer, incluso podían vencer al famoso Pierre Nodoyuna.

—¿Crees que elegí el lugar correcto para nuestra cita? Estoy seguro de que lo hice —se volvió hacia Patán, su fiel compañero, con el que había estado hablando ciegamente durante los últimos minutos—. No creo que sea el tipo de persona que se quejaría de todos modos. Y creo que la escuché decir que le gustan las vistas como esta. —dio media vuelta hacia el paisaje que tenía ante él, mirando cada centímetro como para calmar su mente persistente.

Un hermoso valle. Árboles altos y desnudos con tenues manchas de color de los que aún no habían dejado caer sus hojas pintaban el horizonte. Las colinas cubiertas de matorral y lo que parecía brezo estaban salpicadas. Un pequeño pueblo abajo, las luces de las casas que se encienden cuando cae la noche. Parecía perfecto.

—¿Crees que ella vendrá?

Se giró para mirar a Patán de nuevo. El sabueso pareció confundido por un momento, antes de darle a su nervioso maestro una sonrisa abierta, su lengua colgando como un calcetín mojado.

—Espero que lo haga —murmuró Pierre mientras se acurrucaba bajo su gran saco azul en un intento de bloquear la brisa helada que intentaba bajar por su cuello— Realmente espero que lo haga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: Bueno... para los que no saben soy fanática de las caricaturas clásicas, en especial las de Hanna-Babera, y de vez en cuando me gusta meterme en lo más profundo del mundo de los fanfics para ver si casualmente encuentro algo escrito sobre estas series de antaño. Ayer por la tarde se me dio de buscar en una de estas secciones y me encontré con que estaban todos en inglés, por lo que de entre varias escogí este breve relato que a decir verdad me costó algo traducirlo, ya que mis conocimientos en inglés son básicos y el traductor de Google es una caca. A pesar de que creo que nadie (o tal vez muy pocos, quien sabe) lo vaya a leer, de todas maneras me vale fruta, yo solo cumplí con mi deseo :v.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3.**


End file.
